marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, Westchester (616)
|Gallery = |Summary = |Appearances = Black Panther Black Panther #022 (2006) Storm asks the X-Men political support but Emma Frost prefers to sit this one out. Chaos War Chaos War: X-Men #01 (2011) Civil War Civil War #02 (2006) The X-Men watch Spider-Man press conference. Civil War #03 (2006) Stark ask the help of the X-Men but they prefer to stay on their own. Civil War: X-Men #01 (2006) The 198 start a riot againt O*N*E agents. Some escape. When the X-Men leaves the mansion, they use Emma Frost as a diversion. She is apprehended by a Sentinel. Civil War: X-Men #02 (2006) Emma Frost is brought back to the mansion. Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers #01 (2009) Ms. Marvel Ms. Marvel #09 (2007) Ms. Marvel #10 (2007) Ms. Marvel #018 (2007) Necrosha Necrosha (2009) Doug Ramsey is revived by Eli Bard. New Avengers: Illuminati New Avengers: Illuminati #02 (2007) New Mutants New Mutants #05 (2009) Warlock finds the academy in ruins and discover that Doug Ramsey's grave has been dug up. New X-Men New X-Men #032 (2007) New X-Men #033 (2007) New X-Men #035 (2007) New X-Men #034 (2007) New X-Men #036 (2007) New X-Men #037 (2007) New X-Men #038 (2007) New X-Men #039 (2007) New X-Men #041 (2007) New X-Men #042 (2007) New X-Men #043 (2007) Sub-Mariner Sub-Mariner #02 (2007) Sub-Mariner #03 (2007) Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #486 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #487 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #488 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #491 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #511 (2009) The Sisterhood attacks Domino in the Graveyard. A team of X-Men helps her. Madelyne Prior tries to use Jean Gray's body but it was a decoy and she "dies". Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #09 (2010) Wolverine Wolverine #042 (2006) Wolverine announces he wants to go after Nitro. Cyclops and Emma Frost are against this idea. Wolverine #046 (2006) Wolverine tells Cyclops and Emma Frost about his investigation. Wolverine #050 (2007) Wolverine #055 (2007) World War Hulk: X-Men World War Hulk: X-Men #01 (2007) World War Hulk: X-Men #02 (2007) World War Hulk: X-Men #03 (2007) X-23: Target X X-23: Target X #05 (2007) w:c:marvel:Laura Kinney (Earth-616) Laura arrives at the Institute to meet Wolverine.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-23:_Target_X_Vol_1_5 X-23: Target X #06 (2007) w:c:marvel:Laura Kinney (Earth-616) X-23 is on a stakeout outside the institute for more than three weeks. When w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616) Logan leaves the school, she follows him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-23:_Target_X_Vol_1_6 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } X-Force X-Force Annual #01 (2010) Magneto, Emma Frost and Selene let Sebastian Shaw go. X-Men X-Men #193 X-Men #194 X-Men #195 X-Men #200 (2007) X-Men #201 (2007) X-Men #202 (2007) X-Men #203 (2007) X-Men #204 (2007) X-Men Legacy X-Men Legacy Annual #01 (2009) Workers release Emplate from the ruins of the academy. X-Men Origins X-Men Origins: Iceman #01 (2010) Bobby Drake joins the academy. X-Men Origins: Cyclops #01 (2010) Pr Xavier asks Scott Summers to be in charge of the academy while he travels.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men_Origins:_Cyclops_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } X-Men: Second Coming X-Men: Second Coming #01 (2010) X-Men/Spider-Man X-Men vs Spider-Man #04 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } }} Category:Westchester 616 Category:Fictional Locations Category:Templated articles v1.05